I'll Be There
by The StorieTellur
Summary: Takes place right after "Misplaced". Robin came to see if Zatanna was okay. Not shippy, just family love.


The Boy Wonder sat there patiently, waiting for her to say something, anything; even a sigh would suffice, but nothing came from her trembling lips. He could see the pained look on M'gann's face after they had left Zatanna's new room at her request. From his years of teachings from the Bat, he saw that the emotions that painted the young martians' face were sorrow, and a very small smudge of hatred. Of course, these emotions were not the green girls' own. They were part of her empathy, feeling everything that the young, now orphaned, witch felt herself. Her hatred was directed at no other person, but rather her and her actions. She finally let out a pained whisper, "I shouldn't have put the helmet on."

Zatanna stood from her seated position on her bed and walked towards the nearest wall. With a bolt of rage, she punched a crater into the mountainside, watching the pieces crumble away beneath her fist. She slumped back down onto the bed, the one blow took away all of the rage, and she was exhausted. Becoming Dr. Fate, it seems, can take a lot out of a kid. She gazed over her knuckles, red and puffy, but luckily not bleeding.

"It's not a total bad thing that you put the helmet on, Zee," Robin whispered reassuringly. He put one arm around her shoulders and she leaned on his, her nose grazing the underpart of his chin.

Her tears flowed freely in small streams down her reddened cheeks. Sniffling, she claimed, "He's gone, Robin. He's gone because I did something stupid. I might as well put the helmet on him myself!"

Robin took her jaw in his hand and looked her dead in the eye, "No. That was not your fault, Zatanna. Do you hear me? Not. Your. Fault. Your dad made his choice. You saved all the children of the world by letting Nabu use your body. Now your father is doing the same, saving others, but he's a lot more powerful than he was. Which is a good thing, he can help more people this way." He brushed his thumb along he cheek, wiping away the tear tracks.

Zatanna stared into his masked-over eyes, knowing the sincerity behind them without needing to remove their cover. She broke eye contact and buried her damp face into the younger boy's chest, sobbing once more.

Robin knew he shouldn't, but Dick Grayson felt the need to; to sing. To sing the same way his mother used to when he was upset. The way his father and surrounding circus members would join in, changing the tones and pitches of their voices to make the child laugh. He wanted her to know that he would always be there. That he would never leave her. So he began with a soft hum. Skipping the first few lines, he began,

_"You can stay and I mean it._  
><em>Every day and I mean it.<em>  
><em>There's a way that I'll be there.<em>  
><em>Bend over backwards I'll be there."<em>

He paused and hummed a few more verses. The girl's crying had subsided to quite hiccups and sniffles.

_"From now till forever,_  
><em>I'll be there for you whenever.<em>  
><em>To shelter you from the weather.<em>  
><em>I'll hold you down, down, down.<em>  
><em>I'll hold you down when you're thinking there's nobody else.<em>  
><em>I'll be around where you're looking for somebody to help.<em>  
><em>I'll bend or break over backwards and upside down.<em>  
><em>Be there like MJ singing it out."<em>

He continued. His melodic voice calming the teenage witch's rattled mind.

_"Be there, be there, be there._  
><em>I'll be there, I'll be there.<em>  
><em>Backwards, I'll be there.<em>  
><em>Bend over backwards, I'll be there.<em>  
><em>Be there, be there, be there.<em>  
><em>Bend over backwards, I'll be there.<em>  
><em>From now till forever,<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you whenever.<em>  
><em>To shelter you from the weather.<em>  
><em>I'll hold you down."<em>

He looked down to see that the hiccups had faded into a light snoring, and she was curled up on him. Dick smiled and leaned back onto the covers. He pulled and extra blanket out of a nearby box and draped it over the both of them. "I'll be there" he whispered, barely audible, into her sweet, midnight colored locks. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed, the light feeling of unconsciousness taking over his senses. Sending him to a world of dreams, with a beautiful maiden at his side, who he would never leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that ending is, ugh. :P But this is what I think happens after Episode 19 "Misplaced". IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE READ IT.<strong>

**But anyway, just a quick one-shot/drabble/thingy.**

**Review please? Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
